The Aftermath
by MadTheDragonHandler
Summary: Harry Potter thought that Hogwarts would be great. That he would make friends and finally have a place where he was normal. He was wrong, especially when alchemy came into play.
1. Chapter 1

As Voldemorts shade passes through him. Harry Cries out and grips the Philosophers stone ever tighter, determined not to let his parents murderer have it. As his vision begins to fade. Young Harry can feel his magic reacting to his desperate wish. Just like it did when he was in primary school and it helped him escape Dudley and his gang. Then immense pain overtakes Harrys body until he passes out.

When he wakes up again, Harry recognises that he is in the hospital wing. It is dark outside and he hears are just on the other side of the thin white curtain that serves as a divider between the beds.

"So he got the stone anyway?" The oily voice of professor Snape asks.

"I am uncertain Severus. What I do know is that the stone is gone." Headmaster Dumbledore replies, his usually cheerful voice now somber.

Harry panics. He had worked so hard , gone through so much pain, and Voldemort got it anyway! Yet something told him that was wrong. That the stone was near him and it was safe. He calmed, Harry had always been one to trust his instincts. If they say the stone is safe, it is.

"If The Dark Lord has it, we shall know soon enough...Or perhaps the boy has it." Snape sneers in obvious disdain of an eleven year old child.

"Tsk! Severus, I searched Harry upon finding him. He most certainly does not have it." Dumbledore scoffs.

They come closer to Harrys bed and he pretends to be asleep. Having perfected the act whilst living with his horrid muggle relatives, they don't suspect a thing.

* * *

The next day, Harry is released from Madam Pomfreys tender care. He begins to think about the visit he had just gotten before he was let go. Dumbledore had come and told him that everything was fine, that the stone had been destroyed. Harry could tell that something fishy was going on, you would have to be an idiot not to notice, so he played along with the lie. He walks into the great hall and is greeted by his friends. Only, there is a voice in his mind telling him that they are not his really his friends. That they are traitors. Harry is alarmed, having strong instincts is one thing. But a voice in his head!? He wonders if it's his magic.

'No, not even close kid' The voice laughs at him.

Harry sits between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Weary of them and what they may do. He silently asks the voice in his mind 'What are you then?'

The voice is quiet when it answers. 'I am one of the many souls sacrificed to make the philosopher's stone. I do not remember my real name. Not anymore. But you may call me Sygnus.'

Harry looks down at his plate sadly, he knows what it is like not to know your real name. 'Okay Sygnus. Wh-Wait! What do you mean souls sacrificed to make the philosopher's stone?!' Harry thinks frantically.

"Harry, Mate are you ok?" Ron asks through a mouth full of chicken.

Harry grimaces at the lack of table manners but nods and fills his own plate. He schools his face into a happy neutral to avoid more questions as the voice seems to think through it's answer.

'When a philosophers stone is made, it demands thousands of souls to be sacrificed in order to be created. Alchemy is all about equivalent exchange. In order for something as powerful as the philosophers stone to be made, something of equal value must be given. Such as… Approximately 50,000 for the one I am in. But it varies from stone to stone. The more souls used the stronger the stone.' Sygnus explains in a sullen tone.

'... Why are you in my head?' Harry asks in his mind, dread seeping into the pit of his stomach.

' Because the stone is within your blood. It has bonded to your body and magic. In short you have the philosophers stone running through your veins. Thus I am here also.'

For a brief moment it is as if time stopped for little Harry. The stone is in his blood. He fearfully wonders what that means.' If the stone grants eternal life and youth will I never age?!'

A laugh sounds through Harrys mind.

'No Harry, the stone keeps people at their peak of health at all times. Most men reach their physical peak at around 23. You will age normally until then.' Sygnus explains.

'Will I ever die?' Harry asks, still being careful to stay neutral on the outside and answer Hermione when she asks a question.

'No. Not even the killing curse or a bullet to your brain would kill you now. ' Sygnus replies sympathetically.

Harry excuses himself from dinner then rushes to gryffindor tower. Once there he throws himself onto his bed like a disney princess and cries. The knowledge that he will never meet his mother and father too much for the boy to take.


	2. Should I write more?

So, this was originally planned to be a nice little one-shot. But the resounding positive feedback I have been getting and the amount of interest in this story has me wondering. Should I make it into a Series? Let me know what you all think. Is it perfect the way it is? Or should I make more chapters?

~Mad


	3. Chapter 2: The Train

The end of the school year seems meaningless to Harry after all that has happened. He's immortal, he thinks, why should anything matter now that he has forever. Sygnus realises he needs to end these types of thoughts quickly, or Harry will fall ever farther into depression. He refuses to let such a thing happen to his innocent host. So he begins to tell Harry stories about his own life ( what he can remember of it). These stories enrapture the eleven year olds mind and capture his imagination. They also have an added effect of making Harry take a long hard look at himself and _his_ life.

'I have been beaten and abused. I have been ridiculed and despised. But I still lived my life to make the people around me happy. The obedient slave for the Dursleys. A hero to the wizarding world. The perfect Gryffindor golden boy for Headmaster Dumbledore… I'm, not ever happy though. I am never really me… If I have to live forever. I need to stop just surviving. Stop forcing myself into the roles other people map out for me.I have to learn who _**I**_ really am. I have to learn to live!' Harry realises, a shockingly large epiphany for one so young.

Sygnus is pleased by his host. ' I can help you with that. Or at least, I can help you get your freedom to find yourself.' He tells Harry.

Harry nods and looks around himself quickly. It's time to board the Hogwarts Express homeward. The scarlet train seems so much less magical now, when it's about to take him back to the Dursleys. In fact, the once beautiful scarlet of the engine almost seems to have turned deep blood red.

'Don't fret Harry. You won't be going back to _those_ people.' Sygnus promises.

Sygnus had come to like his young host over the week they had known each other so far. Knowing all of Harry's thoughts, he also knows about the Dursleys abuse. Sygnus had also been planning a way to get the boy away from them.

' But where else could I go Sygnus? You said Ron and Hermione aren't really my friends. So where else can i possibly stay?' Harry thinks as he steps onto the train.

Sygnus smiles within the confines of Harry's young mind.

'I recall a man that I met once as a child. Then later again as an adult, he never aged in all the years between those two meetings. His name was Van Hoenheim. After being trapped in the stone by Flamel, I heard Flamel talking about him. He is just like you Harry' Sygnus explains.

Harry sits down in his train compartment with Ron and Hermione, both are too busy arguing to pay attention to him. He looks out the train window and tries to imagine the mans face ( unaware that Sygnus is projecting Hoenheims real face to him instead). The long blonde hair, golden eyes, and kind smile fill his heart with warmth. Harry smiles.

' Do you really think that he would want to take care of me?' Harry asks, childish innocence in the tone of his thoughts.

It always amazes Sygnus how sweet and innocent Harry can still be at times, given all that he has been through.

'I am almost positive that Hoenheim will treat you as if you were his own son.' Sygnus replies confidently, not knowing that Van Hoenheim already has two sons.

Harry is both doubtful and hopeful of that. But he decides that anywhere is better than the Dursley home.

-The Aftermath-

Hours go by and Harry tries to act ' normal' on the train so that Ron and Hermione don't suspect anything. For the plan Sygnus has made, no one can be suspicious that Harry is in any way changed by this year. It's not so difficult to act like he used to when Sygnus isn't talking to him and making him divide his focus. Harry plays exploding snap with Ron and talks to Hermione. After Sygnus coaching he notices the jealousy in the redhead's eyes as he buys sweets from the trolley.  
Soon enough they arrive at Kings Cross station. It's time to go back to the muggle world. But hopefully this time to a much better home. Harry gets his trunk onto a luggage cart along with Hedwig's cage. Then he goes to the muggle side of the platform.

'Harry, Remember what I told you to say.' Sygnus says.

Harry approaches his aunt and her family cautiously. Vernon looking irritated, Dudley whining about wanting sweets, and Petunia trying to placate him with promises of later. Nothing has changed for them, if Harry did not have such a kind heart he might hate them.

"There you are Boy Move along, we haven't got all day!" Vernon Dursley shouts, drawing several dirty looks from those nearby.

"Yes Uncle Vernon… But I have something important to tell you before we go." Harry says, pushing back his fear.

Vernon glares at his much hated nephew.

"What is it Boy!" He growels out, his triple chins jiggling.

"I know a way for you to never have to see me again." Harry rushes out.

Vernon stops glaring, Petunia stops her pandering, even Dudley quiets at the words.

"W-what about Dumbledore?" Petunia asks fearfully, remembering the mans threats of what would happen should they not take Harry in.

"Not even Dumbledore will be able to find me where I'm going. All you have to do is drop me off at Charrings cross road." Harry tells her.

Vernon grins. "With pleasure, just make sure you never darken our doorway again."

With that they go on their way. Harry is swiftly dropped off and without a word of goodbye the Dursleys are gone. As the people who had hurt him for years drove away, Harry felt just a bit lighter. Even facing an uncertain future in a new country, he was happier already.

' Alright Harry. We've got to be fast to remain undetected. The last thing we want is Dumbledore dragging you back to those barbarians. First stop, the bank. Then the luggage store for some charmd bags. Finally the train station again to board the first train to Amestris' Sygnus reminds his host.

Harry nods and hurries along to get everything ready to go. Afterall, as Sygnus said, they are on a time crunch.

 **( A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but as you can probably guess i've decided to turn this into a series. Thank you so much to the people who have been giving this story love! A special thanks to belle hawk for the idea of sending Harry to Amestris. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to give feedback. I love reading it! Also I am currently looking for someone to Beta this story. PM me if you might be interested! ~ Mad)**


	4. Answers to the questions you've asked 1

Hey! Mad here. I noticed that a few of you had some pretty good questions about the story so far. To avoid any future confusion and just because I love communicating with you guys. Here are answers to those questions!

 **1) Which FMA universe will this story take place in? Brotherhood or the original?**

This story will be taking place in Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. There are a few reasons for this, but the main one is that this is the version I personally know the best. In fact, I didn't even know that it wasn't the original until about two years ago because when I got into anime it was on t.v.

 **2) Why is Harry getting more OOC in each chapter?**

This one is pretty simple to explain. Harry gained a lot of information when he combined with the stone, he even saw truth, though he does not remember it at this moment. This, added with Sygnus to help guide him, will cause Harry to make different choices and act slightly different. Think of the butterfly effect. One small event can change the entire course of history. Or in this case an entire story.

 **3) Will there be parings or shipping in this story?**

This is a loaded question. Honestly I know there will eventually be a time skip or two that will take us into Harry's teen years. But i'm not yet sure if I'm going to give him a love interest even then. Perhaps I'll consider it later. But right now Harry is eleven and I don't know.

 **4) Will Harry know the Elric Brothers, Roy, and Riza?**

Yes, Harry will eventually meet most if not all of the main FMA crew.

 **5) Is Harry a homunculus?**

Oh boy... to be honest with you I'm not sure. ':) You see, even when this was just going to be a one shot I planned for Harry to be something similar to Van Hoenheim. I've been looking around and haven't been able to find out if he is a homunculus or something else entirely. It was clearly stated in FMA: Brotherhood that Van is not Human anymore, at least not completely. But it was never stated what he WAS. So I don't really have a way to classify either of them at the moment. Any FMA Super Fans out there that know? Feel free to PM me.

That's all the questions you guys have given me so far. Thank you to all those who reviewed or Messaged me. I love your feedback and questions, keep them coming!


End file.
